A byproduct of the performance of some medical and surgical procedures is the generation of liquid, semi-solid and solid waste. This waste includes body fluids, such as blood, and irrigating solution that are introduced to the body site at which the procedure is performed. Solid and semisolid waste generated during a procedure includes bits of tissue and small pieces of the surgical material that may be left at the site. Ideally, the waste is collected upon generation so it neither fouls the surgical site nor becomes a biohazard in the operating room or other location at which the procedure is being performed.
A number of systems are available for use by surgical personnel for collecting this waste as it is generated. Generally, these units include a suction source, tubing that extends from the suction source and a containment unit between the tubing and the suction source. When the system is actuated, waste is drawn through the opening end of the tubing. The suction draws the waste through the tubing so that it flows into and is stored in the containment unit.
One such system is Applicants' Assignee's NEPTUNE surgical waste collection system. This particular system includes a mobile unit that includes a suction pump and a canister. Tubing is connected to the canister through a removable manifold. Since this unit is mobile, it can be positioned in relatively close proximity to the patient on which the procedure is being performed. This reduces the extent to which the suction tubing, which invariably also functions as operating room clutter, is present around the surgical personnel. This system also has features that reduce the extent to which the surgical and support personnel are potentially exposed to the materials collected by the system. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/060,665, WASTE COLLECTION UNIT, published as U.S. Patent Pub. No. US 2005/0187529 A1 on 25 Aug. 2005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a number of features of this system.
Another feature of this system is the intake manifold. This manifold includes a filter element that traps large bits of solid matter. This is desirable because these solids can potentially clog the down line components of the system. Moreover, the manifold is formed from material that makes it possible to provide the manifold as a single use item. After use of the system, effort does not have to be spent sterilizing the manifold, with its narrow conduits, or its internal filter. Instead, personnel handling the used manifold only need to contact the outer surface of this component. This process further minimizes the extent to which these individuals potentially come into contact with the waste material. The Applicants' Assignee's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/060,977, MANIFOLD AND FILTER ASSEMBLY WITH FILTER BASKET, published as U.S. Patent Pub. No. US 2005/0189288 A1 on 1 Sep. 2006, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, provided a more detailed description of this type of manifold.
Use of the above system significantly reduces the extent to which medical/surgical personnel are exposed to potentially hazardous medical waste. Nevertheless, there are some disadvantages associated with the known waste collection systems. For example, in the present system, the manifold extends directly into the canister in which the waste is stored. Small droplets of waste can adhere to the sides of the manifold. Upon removal of the manifold from the mobile unit, this adhered liquid is essentially an uncontained waste in the surrounding environment. If the liquid is not immediately wiped off the manifold, it can potentially fall of the manifold and be added waste matter that needs to be cleaned off a floor or other surface.
Also, the filter of the manifold does more than trap the small bits of solid that can clog the down stream components of the mobile unit. The filter also traps an appreciable volume of semi-solid state waste. Thus, care must be taken when removing the manifold to ensure that this waste does not escape.
Moreover, medical personnel sometimes visually monitor the volume of material collected by the mobile unit canister. This monitoring is performed to provide a rough estimate of the volume of fluid withdrawn from the patient during a procedure. If an appreciable amount of liquid remains trapped in the manifold, the accuracy of the quick visual estimate of collected stored fluid can be adversely affected.
Further, upon removal of the manifold from the canister, the port in which the manifold was seated opens to the ambient environment. Material collected in the canister is known to emit smells that are typically considered unpleasant. Thus, the removal of the manifold results in the release of these odors into the environment.
Also, the air and other fluids flowing through the waste collection system, both the manifold and mobile unit, can generate noise. This noise contributes to the unwanted background noise in an operating room.